This invention is related to cleaning tools for barbecue grills and the like having a plurality of spaced parallel bars, and more particularly to a tool having a scraper wall with openings for receiving the grill bars, and a brush with wire bristles carried immediately behind the scraper wall to both scrape and brush the grill bars in the same motion.
Typical outdoor barbecue grills are difficult to clean. A wire brush is usually employed for removing the burnt food particles. Sometimes a scraping device is employed to remove the food particles. Some devices for cleaning barbecue grills may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,910,827 which was issued Mar. 27, 1990 to William E. Tandberg and Leonard G. Tandberg for a "Barbecue Grill with Cleaning Bar"; U.S. Pat. No. 4,365,380 which was issued Dec. 28, 1982 to Fred G. Fassler for "Brush-like Cleaning Tool for Cleaning Grills and Other Structures having Elongate Rod-like Members"; U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,943 which was issued Apr. 3, 1979 to Donald J. Wertheimer and Ralph A. Holmes for "Grooved grill Cleaner"; U.S. Pat. No. 2,824,323 which was issued Feb. 25, 1958 to Oreste Tos and E. Louis DeMarco for a "Grill Scraper and Cleaner" and U.S. Pat. No. 3,487,491 which was issued Jan. 6, 1970 to John M. Dunn for "Brazier-Grill Cleaning Tool".
These patents indicate that it is commonly recognized that to adequately clean a Grill, it is necessary to use both a scraper and a brush. However, typically a tool used for scraping several bars at a time usually requires a separate motion by the user for brushing the finer particles of debris from the grill.